


Fluffy Predator

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [42]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboy!Percy, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega!Percy, Omega!Triton, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Thanatos and Triton are a perfectly happy mated couple. Only that there is this stray little kitten that somehow snuck into both their hearts. Percy? He just kind of keeps gravitating to the mated pair.





	Fluffy Predator

PJatO || Thanatonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Fluffy Predator || Thanatonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Fluffy Predator

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wings, catboy, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Thanatos

Summary: Thanatos and Triton are a perfectly happy mated couple. Only that there is this stray little kitten that somehow snuck into both their hearts. Percy? He just kind of keeps gravitating to the mated pair.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Fluffy Predator_

Percy was purring softly as he rolled onto his back, tilting his head a little. He was watching his chosen mates look absolutely gorgeous together. Even though it was kind of ironic.

Percy was a predator – well, a fluffy tiny predator, but even a kitty-cat was a predator – but he was also an omega. And the gorgeous perfect alpha he had chosen? Kind of prey. A birdie.

Granted, a very large and very muscular birdie, but still. Prey to a kitty-cat like him. Technically.

And after all, Percy _had_ already gotten to save said alpha's life. Thanatos. Thanatos was very easy to fall for, especially for an unmated omega because oh boy was Thanatos swoon-worthy.

The thing was. Thanatos was a mated alpha. He already had his perfect omega.

The painful and ironic thing? Thanatos' perfect omega? An older fish-version of Percy. Triton, Percy older half-brother and merman-shifter. Also, and that was where the painful part came in, Percy's other crush. He had spent a couple months in Atlantis after the Giant War, helping to rebuild what had been destroyed down there. And in that time, he had worked really closely together with Triton. Honestly, Triton had _never_ been a brother to him to begin with and now that he worked with the king, they were a team, but also not brothers. So Percy found himself falling for Triton.

Things got decidedly worse when Percy first experienced what Thanatos and Triton were like _together_. Kissing, embracing each other – a merman in the arms or an angel, an alpha and an omega. They were truly perfect together. They were so handsome and with each other also so tender.

"I really like what you did with the place, Perseus."

Percy purred softly at the alpha's praise. Thanatos was smiling at him, reaching a large hand out to pat Percy's head right between his ears. The catboy happily bucked up into the caress.

"I still do not approve of you having an island to yourself", grunted Triton doubtfully.

Ogygia was now Percy's. He had chosen it. After accepting godhood when the Giant War ended, Percy needed to find something for himself. And since Calypso had vacated the premises, the magical island was empty. With the way time worked different there, Percy had seen an opportunity. Demigods and gods alike deserved the chance for vacations too – he kind of hoped it would help cool tempers and so far, it was actually working. Percy wasn't running it alone though; Ganymedes, Adonis, Chrysothemis and Eubouleus – two minor agricultural gods and children of Demeter and her husband Karmanor – as well as Asclepius and his wife Epione had all gladly helped. Basically, it had kind of turned into a pet-project of the minor gods that used to be mortals. Which was also a really nice way of bonding with people who knew what it was like to be a demigod turned god.

"It's not all mine. It was my original idea, but... Annie designed it, Chrysothemis and Eobouleus took care of the parks and gardens, we all built it together, Adonis manages the gym and beauty salon. We all play our parts", replied Percy casually.

"Yes. A nice little... pride you have gathered yourself, kitten", agreed Thanatos fondly.

Percy jumped off the ledge he had been lounging on so he could bring the couple to their room. This hotel, this island, was going to help the gods learn about demigods and maybe also _chill_. Psyche was offering couple's counseling, because she had really wanted to get in on the fun too. It was a promise Percy had made to himself and his friends. He was going to keep a close eye on the gods. They needed someone to keep them in line. No more abducting and memory-wiping demigods they needed as pawns. Percy was done being weak and at their mercy like that.

"The—ere you go. Your room", chimed Percy with a broad grin.

The room was beautiful. The most beautiful one they had, because Percy wanted to impress Triton and Thanatos when he heard the two were going to stay over. It was stupid, he knew that. They were the perfect alpha and omega couple. There was no reason to try and impress them.

"It's beautiful", mused Thanatos gently as he regarded the large bed, the full-length windows overseeing the beach, the large bathroom with what could only be called a pool. "Amazing."

Percy puffed his chest out involuntarily at the praise. "Well, uhm. Get settled. Dinner is whatever you want, Hestia makes a mean everything, really. And... if you need _anything_ , go and find me, I'm just in the room down the hall. The one with the blue door."

"...I assumed so", snorted Triton fondly, patting Percy on the head in passing.

/break\

Percy loved Ogygia. He loved the hotel, he loved what they had built. He loved the pride he had gathered – because yes, Thanatos was definitely right with that one. Percy had united them, the former demigods of Olympus, had made them one weird flock-herd-pack-pride and they all looked to _him_ for leadership because he was the one who had put them together.

But sometimes, he still missed his mortal life. His demigod friends, even though he often went to visit them. Seeing them all grown up now, settling down, it was strange. Sure, Percy was doing the same right now, but... Honestly, he didn't quite know. He just felt off then.

Like right now. He was laying curled together on his bed, staring out the window with aimless gaze.

"Perseus."

Percy startled a little and turned to look at the couple standing in his doorway. He blinked slowly. What were Triton and Thanatos doing here? Oh. Right. He had told them upon check-in that they should find him if he wanted something. That had been three days ago and he had not expected to fall into one of his holes. Percy knew what those holes were – he himself was taking Psyche up on her offer regularly and she had helped him greatly with his heavy case of PTSD and the depression that had stemmed from his trip to Tartarus that had disconnected him from the world. It had been, in the end, the main reason why he had taken godhood, because he didn't feel connected to the demigodly world anymore, to anything really. He was glad. He really was, because that way he had met Psyche and he was now finally on the way to getting better, but he just wasn't there yet.

"What can I do for you?", asked Percy, slowly getting up.

Thanatos approached him and after asking for permission with a look and getting a confirming nod, Thanatos sat down next to Percy. He reached a gentle wing out for Percy, caressing him in what was far too soothing to be real. Triton came to stand in front of Percy, arms crossed.

"You weren't at breakfast. Dinner. Lunch. For three days. At first, we thought maybe you former demigods prefer to eat separate from the gods, but Quirinus and Herselia actually sat down with us for dinner. We asked around a little and aunt Hestia said that you ate alone. What's... wrong?"

"It's okay", replied Percy with a polite smile and a shake of his head.

"Perseus", interrupted Thanatos seriously, wrapping a protective wing around Percy. "Is this... still about Tartarus? I know he affected you greatly. If you need to talk, you can come to us."

Percy looked up surprised at that, causing Triton to huff. "I feel offended that you give us that look, kitten. What? You think you're the only one who grew fond of the others in this? You think I spent so much time with you in Atlantis out of politeness? Yes. I have grown attached to you."

"And so have I. You saved my life and speaking with you when I visit my little goldfish, I greatly enjoy it. I greatly enjoy the company of a kind, gorgeous omega", agreed Thanatos.

Percy blushed at the compliment and looked up at them. "I just... It's not just Tartarus. It's everything. I'm good. Mostly. But sometimes, the wars and Tartarus, it all... comes back and drags me down, I guess. I hole up in my room then and Hestia makes me comfort food."

"Would... you allow us to stay with you?", asked Triton softly, stepping closer.

Percy nodded slowly and scooted over when Triton sat down on his other side. He found himself sandwiched between the two gods, but it was nice. Comforting and safe. Like no war could reach him, Tartarus couldn't touch him. Triton started gently patting Percy's head, Thanatos having an arm around his waist, the wing stretched protectively around both sons of Poseidon. After a while, Percy dozed off and by the time he came to it again, he was laying on Thanatos' chest, being spooned from behind by Triton, both gods protectively wrapped around him.

"Fond, huh?", mumbled Percy to himself as he buried his nose in Thanatos' plum.

Thanatos had one wing spread beneath the trio and the other wrapped over them like a blanket. The Death God grunted curiously at what Percy had said, gently brushing Percy's hair out of his face.

"What did you say, kitten?", asked Thanatos softly.

"You said... you grew fond of me. But... do you always cuddle people you're 'fond' of...? _Spoon_ with people who... you're fond of?", inquired Percy, tilting his head up, kitten-ears twitching.

"No. We only do that with pretty little omegas we want to be _ours_ ", replied Triton.

He leaned in to kiss Percy's neck gently, making the former demigod shudder. "Oh. Uhm."

"We actually did book this vacation to have an opportunity to court you, now that things have settled down some. You were so engaged and busy building this place, we thought we should wait until things calmed down", elaborated Thanatos, kissing Percy's cheek. "We would like to court you, but the fact that we couldn't seem to find you in the past three days, we started to think that perhaps you were avoiding us. But it was about you and... the pain you carry. We want to be your mates, my little kitten, we want to share your burdens with you and _help_ you through this, if you will allow us to. You're a very impressive omega, a very impressive hero and person."

Percy blinked rapidly as he stared from Thanatos over to Triton and back. His heart was fluttering. They did want him. They wanted him as theirs and his mental problems were not going to be a problem that stopped them from wanting him, it was something they wanted to _help_ him with?

"I kind of love you two?", admitted Percy lowly after a beat. "I... thought it was pretty stupid, because you two are so happy and perfect together."

"Mhmh, we are", agreed Triton, his beard scratching Percy's shoulder in a way that made him shudder. "And yet we think we could be more perfect with a cute kitten who likes cuddles and chases fishes through Atlantis, tends to the hippocampi and guppies in his endearing way."

Percy smiled softly at that and turned around enough to face Triton, slowly and carefully placing a kiss on Triton's lips. As they broke apart, Percy was pulled into a kiss by Thanatos. Smiling to himself, Percy snuggled up to the two and felt himself drift off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Fluuuff. Because yes. An angel, a merman and a kitten equals fluff. There.
> 
> Next one however WILL be smutty. A... mix between the Amazons and the Huntresses, sharing a Percy between them ;D


End file.
